Momoiro Christmas in Nippon Seinenkan ~Dappi: DAPPI~
Momoiro Christmas in Nippon Seinenkan ~Dappi: DAPPI~ (ももいろクリスマス in 日本青年館〜脱皮:DAPPI〜) is the first concert hall solo live performance and the first concert DVD of Momoiro Clover. It was held on December 24, 2010 in Nippon Seinenkan hotel complex great hall, Shibuya. The live concert started their annual Christmas live concert series Momokuri. Details *The first solo hall live concert of Momoiro Clover. Nippon Seienkan, a venue with a capacity of 1,300 seats, was sold out in 30 minutes.Oricon - アイドル戦国時代の“風雲児”ももいろクローバー初の単独ホール公演が30分でソールドアウト *The concert also marked the involvement of their main stage producer Atsunori Sasaki.Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing. Published on July 27,2013 Sasaki, who has worked for various martial arts tournaments, incorporated the concept of VTR (Introductory Video) like that of a Pro Wrestling match and was narrated by Fumihiko Tachiki. *The audiences were given white Cyalume penlight and were being instructed to light in the last song (Ano Sora e Mukatte) when the girls in their first position back facing. The girls cried as they girl turned in and the song started. *The song Kimi Yuki, Fall into Me, ...Ai desu ka? and Mirai Bowl debuted in the live concert. *They announced their 3rd single Mirai Bowl / Chai Maxx in the end of the live concert. *This event marked the first installment of annual Christmas live concert series Momokuri and is also often referred as Momokuri 2010. Setlist :Opening VTR :SE: Overture :M01. Hashire! :M02. Believe :M03. Pinky Jones :MC1: Self Introduction and Talk :M04. words of the mind -brandnew journey- :M05. Rough Style :MC2: New song introduction :M06. Kimi Yuki :VTR: Common Knowledge Quiz Q&A :M07. Zenryoku Shoujo :M08. Momoiro Punch :M09. Kibun wa Super Girl! :M10. Mirai e Susume! :MC3: Costume talk :M11. Fall into Me - Akari Hayami :M12. ...Ai desu ka? - Shiori Tamai :Momoclo Anime and Momoclo-Chan VTR (has been cut in the Blu-ray/DVD releases) :M13. Koko☆Natsu :M14. Kimi to Sekai :M15. Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo :M16. Orange Note :Encore :Magic Show Skit (has been cut in the Blu-ray/DVD releases) :EN1. Last Christmas (has been cut in the Blu-ray/DVD releases) :MC: 3rd Single, tour and Haru no Ichidaiji 2011 announcement :EN3. Mirai Bowl :EN4. Tsuyoku Tsuyoku :EN5. Ano Sora e Mukatte :Ending VTR Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Akari Hayami *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Release and Broadcast Information *'DVD' **Release Date: March 23, 2011 **Bonus Disc: Momoclo Chan ~Momoiro Clover Channel~ (40 mins of behind the scenes video) **Oricon Rank: 26th *'Blu-Ray' **Release Date: June 5, 2013 **Bonus Disc: Momoclo Chan ~Momoiro Clover Channel~ (40 mins of behind the scenes video) **Oricon Rank: 6th *'TV Broadcast' **Broadcast Date: February 5, 2011 **Title: Seiya no Seishun Hatsu Concert Momoiro Christmas in Nippon Seinenkan ~Dappi: DAPPI~ Hyou mo Ura mo Sugoi nda Ze SP. TV Asahi Channel. Trivia *The term Dappi (脱皮) can literally means molting (as in animal skin), or freeing oneself. *The song used in the Opening VTR is "Theme From Ice Castles (The Eyes Of Love)" by American singer Nikka Costa, and for the Ending VTR "Ahi Wela Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" by Hawaiian singer Israel Kamakawiwo'ole. *The skit with the song "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" song and "Last Christmas" aren't made into the DVD release most likely due to copyright issues. Those songs, however, were present in the broadcast version of the live concert in 2012. References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z DVDs Category:Momoiro Clover Z Releases Category:2010 Live Concerts Category:Momoiro Clover Z Concerts